Not Who You Shot
by pixelatrix
Summary: One-Shot related to Not Who You Think - Fem-Shep/Zaeed M. pairing. Slight Spoilers for ME. Rated M for Language & Stuff.


**A/N:**

**This is all SurvivorHawke's fault.**

**This is a one-shot related to my Zaeed/Shepard series called: Not Who You Think. **

**This is an alternate version of the Citadel DLC Chapter of Not Who You Think(Chapter 20 to be specific). **

**This picks up when they're trying to get the **_**Normandy**_** back from the clone.**

**Enjoy.**

**Rated M for language.**

**Not beta'd so any errors are my own.**

**Bioware owns all.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Favorite. I'll love you forever.**

Rory was staring down the barrel of Zaeed's rifle. The clone had somehow gotten her engagement ring. Brooks probably got it for her at some point. He was convinced that Rory was the fake. The _Normandy_ was headed back to dock and the fucking bitch had told Massani to take care of her. She probably thought it was hilarious to have the real Shepard killed by her fiancé.

_Shit._

She really needed to think fast.

"Zaeed." She tried desperately to come up with something that only she would know. They'd already gone back and forth with the clone earlier; she'd seemed to know every fucking detail of Shepard's life from the bunny PJs to her old tattoos. They must have picked through her messages carefully. "Please don't do this. You'll regret it. I'm not the fucking clone. You know me. You were the first man that I ever slept with. I…"

"Shut the bloody hell up." The rifle pressed against her chest.

_Shit._

_Time._

Time was what she needed. So she fought, her arm connected with the rifle knocking it away from her and her leg swept his out from under him. She'd run almost across the shuttle bay when a bullet hit her in the leg. She fell head-first into a crate.

"Fucking bitch." Zaeed crouched down beside her. He raised the rifle with his finger on the trigger when a shout from Vega caught his attention. "I'm goddamn busy, Vega."

"Don't do it." Vega slid across the floor to press his hand on the wound on Shepard's leg. "The other Shepard was the clone. Chakwas managed to test her DNA with Rory's blood from when she got injured on Aratoht."

"You shot me." Rory stared down at her leg stunned. "I can't believe that you didn't know me."

Zaeed tossed the rifle aside and immediately started to pick her up. "I'll get you to the doc."

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Rory felt like she'd been shoved into an ice bath. "Vega, get me up to the Med Bay."

"Commander. Are you ok? The clone tried to escape. Garrus shot her." Traynor stepped towards them.

"I'm fine. Traynor, inform Mr. Massani that his presence is no longer welcome on this ship." Rory couldn't even look at him.

"You ok, Lola?" Vega carried her quickly into the elevator and hit the button for the third deck.

"No."

Shepard stayed in the Med Bay for four days. Vega had retrieved _her engagement_ ring from the clone's body. She made him give it to Massani. She'd also rejected every contact attempt from him. Her heart felt like it wasn't ever going to recover. He hadn't known her. He would've killed her, hell, he'd shot her in the leg. Logically speaking, she knew it wasn't his fault. But her heart…her heart was breaking in very tiny pieces.

Chakwas insisted that she rest for another week before attempting any active missions. Rory decided to _relax_ at her apartment. What she actually did was drink her way through a bottle of scotch and destroy every statue in shooting distance. She'd sobered up a little a few hours later when the door buzzed. She wandered over to find Zaeed standing there. She regretted putting her gun away.

_Bastard._

"You shot me." She slammed her fist into his chest when he tried to hug her. "You shot me. You…how could you not know it was me. I…how ...damn you. Damn you."

"Rory."

"No, fuck you." She slammed her fists into his chest repeatedly. "Goddamn bastard."

"Rory." He held her tightly when the anger finally drained from her body. "I'm sorry. The bloody bitch had your ring. She knew about us, and details that I thought only you know."

"I think you should leave." Rory didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to feel him next to her. "Leave. Now."

"No."

"I'm serious." She struggled to get out of his arms.

"So am I." Zaeed tightened his hold on her. "It was an honest fucking mistake. I'm sorry that I shot you. But…everyone was fooled, not just me. "

Rory stopped moving. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly. "I know. But all I can see is your goddamn rifle in my face. It's not the first time that's happened. But it's the first time that I thought you were really going to…"

Zaeed swung her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom despite her attempts to get down. He set her on the edge of the bed. He crouched in front of her with one hand holding her knee tightly. His other hand held the back of her neck.

"I am so bloody sorry." He pulled her down into a kiss.

She fought against the kiss for a moment before surrendering to it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ended up sliding off the bed into his arms. He sat back on the floor and just held her. Her face pressed against his neck.

"Damn you, Zaeed." She muttered. "Goddamn you. Do not ever fucking do that to me again."

"Still want me to leave?" His hand caressed her back gently.

"I'm thinking about it." She felt the tension slowly starting to leave her body. She laid her head on his shoulder. "No. Stay."

"Fucking clone." Zaeed lifted her back up on the edge of the bed. He was still kneeling in front of her when pulled something out of his pocket. "I'm putting this goddamn thing where it bloody belongs."

Rory couldn't help but laugh when he slid the ring on her finger. "Was that a question?"

"No, it fucking wasn't."


End file.
